


Wow!

by Kitten14



Series: Kawaii [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Possessive Victor Nikiforov, Pregnant yuuri, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Protective Viktor, Viktor spelled with a k, sweet yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-02-19 15:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13126893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten14/pseuds/Kitten14
Summary: Follow along with Yuuri's pregnancy, Viktor being extra, and other threats that lie within these 9 months. This is going to be a scary and exciting time for the couple. Plus there is Fluff and Protective Viktor





	1. Lay Down With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! I am super excited to be posting this series and look it Sunday, and I said I was going to post on Sunday ;)  
> If you did not read Part One of the Kawaii series than it is okay, although they are going to to be some refences from Part One so you should probably check that out. Or you will lost at some parts.
> 
> Anyways this is going to be a good read, I actually outlined it and made sure that everything made sense and was good and funny. Plus I'm a sucker for Protective Viktor so I will throw some danger in they nothing to serious and deadly, or bloody, or brutal. You just have to read to find out. So enjoy and follow along with Yuuri and Viktor through these 9 months of excitment!!!

Month 1-2

“Are you okay? Are you comfortable? Are you hungry? Are you thirsty?” Viktor fussed.

Yuuri laughed at his antics, “I’m fine Vitya, but could you get-” He was cut short as his alpha ran out of the room, before he could finish his request. “In bed with me?” He finish slowly talking to an empty room.

He heard some clanging and crashing going on in the kitchen. He could either get up and see what Viktor was doing, or he could just roll over and go to sleep. Well, he could not do the latter, because his alpha was in the kitchen. He sighed and sat up, hoping off the bed and heading down to the kitchen.

“Viktor what are you doing in here?” The omega asked as he saw various bowls on the counter, pots and pans on the stove, the microwave on and running, and his alpa covered in flour from head to toe.

“Oh.” The alpha looked around at the mess, “I was going to make you pancakes, since you were hungry.” Viktor finish with a heart shaped smile.

Yuuri slowly nodded as he looked around the kitchen again, “But why so many dishes?”

“Yuuri pancakes are a delicate operation, every ingredient needs to be at the perfect temperature or the pancakes could come out, well, wonky. I must bake the flour to get rid of the bacteria, cool the sugar in the freezer, heat up the eggs, but not to hot or they will cook. Microwave the yeast in the microwave. Boil the water, heat up the oil, and finally have the pan that the pancakes will go into.” Viktor explain with a serious expression on his face.

The omega raised one eyebrow, walked into their disaster of a kitchen, opened the cabinet, and took out a box of complete pancake mix. “All you do is pour the mix into a bowl, then add water.” Yuuri explained.

“Oh.” Was all the alpha could say as his omega handed him the box.

“Oh, and Viktor I wasn’t hungry. I was just going to ask you to-” The alpha dashed out of the kitchen turning off all of the appliances and went into the living room. Yuuri heard the door shut. “Lay down with me.” He finished lamley into the empty kitchen.

He sighed as he looked around, he could either put all the dishes in the sink and clean up the flour and other ingredients that fell onto the floor, or he could lay down and take a nap. ‘Viktor’s not listening to me.’ He thought, ‘So I guess I have to clean up.’

He had no idea where Viktor went to now. He grabbed the cleaning supplies from the closet and put a face mask on the prevent him from breathing in anything. He wasn’t too sure if he could breathe any bleach or chemicals while pregnant. But, it seemed wrong so he just wore the mask anyway.  
Since he put the dishes in hot water before they became crusted on the bowls and pans. He could easily get them clean and finished the entire kitchen in about an hour. ‘Wow new record.’ He internally cheered. Just as he finished putting back up the supplies he heard the door open again.

“Yuuri, my love, the most beautiful person in the world, I got you something.” His alpha shouted, he could just hear the smile on his face.

He came around the corner to see Viktor holding a giant stuffed penguin and a bag of other stuff. “Uhh-umm huh?” Was all Yuuri could come up with. How did his alpha even get the idea that he wanted this.

“I thought you might have been asking for this. This is DJ Ice Cube, get because he is a penguin and ice. You cam rename if you want. The bag is just full of gummies and toothpaste.”

Yuuri felt that if his eyebrows go any higher they would leave his forehead. “Gummies and toothpaste?!” He asked incredulously. “Why Viktor?”

“I was reading pregnancy articles online and it said that a lot of pregnant people crave weird things. So I looked up weird things pregnant people crave and this was number 2.” He said proudly.

Yuuri couldn’t be too mad, after all he knew Viktor meant well and tried is best. However, “Viktor I don’t have any cravings yet. You'll know when I do. Everyone is different and the only thing I have been craving is nutella which is normal for me. And my cravings might not be the same ones as everyone else’s.” He saw his alpha deflate a bit. “But, thank you for getting my gummies, and look we have a whole year supply of toothpaste. You did good Viktor, now we don’t need to put toothpaste on our list for shopping.” He quickly recovered.

Viktor seemed to inflate a bit more at that, “I’m glad that I can provide for my omega and baby.”He wrapped his arms around the tiny omega. Yuuri just hummed and laid his head down on Viktor’s chest.

“Viktor?”

“Yea?”

“Can you please-”

“I will be right back.” Viktor left to go the bedroom, Yuuri wanted to scream inside of a pillow. He was tired and just really wanted his alpha to lay down with him.

He sat on couch and crossed his legs waiting for Viktor to get back so he could finish his question. A few minutes later the alpha returned with various blankets, pillows, and clothes. The omega’s face lit up at the items, mentally thinking about how is nest is going to be and planning out the space in the living room.

“I thought you might like to nest.” Viktor offered. He gently laid the items down to leave, but not before quickly stripping down before he could have a repeat of last time. The omega squealed and practically threw himself at the blankets. ‘They all smell like alpha.’ He thought dreamily.

He had to move the coffee table and could away from the space before he could get started. After laying down the foundation he sated doing the sides of the nest. Then, he completed with with the pillows and some shirts Vitya had given him. After he was finished he stood and went to find his alpha. 

He found him in the longue, shivering from the cold with his phone in his hand. “Vitya?” He called, Viktor turned around with a smile on his face, “What? You’re not going to drag me out of here by my ankle.” The alpha still likes to poke fun at Yuuri for doing that. Honestly, Yuuri doesn’t even remember doing it.

“No, come on.” He held out his hand for his mate to take. They both walked into the living room, “Ahh Yuuri! So cute!” He hugged his omega basically taking him off the ground.

When he finally let go Yuuri grabbed his shoulders. “Viktya would you please lay down with me? I’ve been trying to ask you all day.” He giggled.

“Oh, you have?! Yuuri you should have told me!”


	2. Snow Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Snow Strom Appears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! You guys are amazing!! I meant to post yesterday, but Christmas and all the family fun stuff happened. But, here is Chapter 2. Enjoy!!

Month 3

 

It was morning time in the Katsuki-Nikiforov household, inside was warm and toasty compared to the snowstorm that was raging outside. The storm was unpredicted and it came overnight while the city slept. There would be no way anyone could make it to the markets, not even the employees or shop owners.

 

Yuuri was comfortable in his alpha’s arms, his back against his warm chest. Viktor was like his personality heater that he could put his cold feet on. He felt Viktor’s hand on his stomach and smiled slightly, although he was not showing yet they both loved their baby very much and look forward to the next 6 months. Well, Viktor looked forward to it. Yuuri couldn’t help but feel insecure, he was already fat and with the baby bump he was going to be huge. But, his alpha made sure to squash those insecurities and show him how beautiful he was. _All night. Every night_.

 

The moment was ruined when Yuuri felt the usual uneasiness in his stomach. He groaned and all but pushed Viktor off of him onto the floor, he rushed into the bathroom just in time to throw up last night’s dinner into the toilet. He heard his alpha give a yelp when he hit the floor and footstep leading to the bathroom.

 

“Still not feeling good huh?” He asked with a sympathetic smile, he rubbed his omega’s back gently, brushing his hair from out of his face.

 

“Just morning sickness.” The omega replied resting his head against the toilet seat.

 

Viktor picked him up and stood him next to the sink. “Brush your teeth, I will make you some tea.” Viktor said kissing his hairline. Yuuri hummed and did as he was told, not that he wasn’t already planning on brushing his teeth.

 

He walked out of the bathroom after cleaning up a bit and headed to the kitchen, where he can he the alpha tinkering around. He chuckled as he saw Viktor trying to start their new Keurig Yurio had brought them 4 months back.

 

_“So you can stop being late to practice, because of a coffee run.” The little alpha had stated._

 

“Vitya,” He said fondly, “Just press the ‘on’ button.”

 

“Oh, Yuuri I will never figure this thing out.” The alpha whined.

 

“I know honey, but you know what they say." Yuuri started.

 

“What?”

 

“You can’t teach an old dog new tricks.” Yuuri laughed and ran out the kitchen, he heard Viktor laughing as he chased him around the house. Finally, Viktor had caught up to him and grabbed him from behind. The omega shrieked and started giggling as his alpha tickled him.

 

“Oi! I will get you for that.” Viktor had said while tickled his sides. Yuuri was releasing crazy happy pheromones in the air making his alpha growl in approval.

 

“Mercy! Mercy!” Yuuri giggled almost out of breath, Viktor relented and instead place a kiss on his lips.

 

“Hi.”

 

“Hi.” Viktor smiled and gave him one more kiss before helping him back up.

 

They stood staring at each other until Makkachin made an appearance.

 

She whined and put her paws on Viktor’s hip. “Ah Makka, let’s go for a walk.” Viktor said patting her head.

 

Yuuri hummed. “I’ll be upstairs.”

 

“Okay I’ll be right back.” Viktor grabbed her leash and led her to the door.

 

“Ready?” He asked, Makka barked. He opened the to see snow, lots and lots of snow. Not only that, but the storm was still raging on. The wind was rough and slammed the door wide open, making a cracking sound. Viktor gasp and pushed his dog back, before going to shut the door. The wind was strong, but the alpha was stronger, the snow felt colder than the ice he skated on and made it hard for him to get a grasp on the door knob. Finally, he was able to shut it all the way and lock it back. Makka whined at not being able to go outside, but was ignored as the alpha went to search for Yuuri.

 

“Yuuri?” He called.

 

“In here.” He heard from their bedroom.

 

He ran upstairs and saw his omega laying on their bed with his laptop on his knees. “I thought you were taking Makkachin for a walk?” He question setting his laptop aside.

 

“I was, but there is major blizzard going on outside. Turn on the news.” He said.

 

Yuuri quickly turned on the TV and went the news.

 

_“In today’s weather, there seems to have been an unseen blizzard that hit St. Petersburg last night. The storm is expected to last for the next 4 days, as far as we know no markets are currently open due to inclement weather. We are not sure if any small stores are open at this time and will update at 5pm ton-.”_

 

Viktor turned off the TV and stood in the middle of the room unseeing. “Vitya?” Yuuri called questionably.

 

The alpha just continue to stand and stare at nothing. Yuuri got up and walked around the bed to get closer. “Hey Viktor, are you okay?” He placed his hands on Viktor’s shoulders. That seem to have snapped the alpha out of it.

 

“I have to leave.” He stated, he turned around to put back on his coat.

 

Yuuri followed him frantically. “Huh? What? Why?” He questioned.

 

“We do not have enough food and water to last us for four days, especially now with the baby.” He answered as he started walking downstairs.

 

“But you heard the weatherman, Vitya, all the stores are closed.” Yuuri tried.

 

“Yes, but they said that they are not sure about the small markets. I have to check there.”

 

“But-”

 

“I promise I’ll be back soon.” He gave a hard kiss to his omega’s lips and pulled back. “I love you, and don't leave the house.” He commanded, then shut the door leaving the omega standing in the middle of the hall staring at the closed door.

 

Unbeknown to them, Viktor’s phone laid in the kitchen. Next to the coffee maker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, from down here. I don't really know of that is a cliffhanger or not. Probably is! But where is the excitement in a story without any build up. Not to worry nothing bad will happen to either of our characters.....or will it. Stay tuned form the next chapter. P.S Nobody dies, or goes the hospital, or gets shot, or gets robbed or sexual abused/harassed this a FLUFFY story. Of course they will be protective Viktor, but you will see that when that happens ;)
> 
> Comment, Kudo, and Bookmark!!!!


	3. Achoo!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when Viktor does not return home soon? Where is he? Is he okay?

Month 3

 

Yuuri was sitting on the couch in the living room. Waiting for a sign that his alpha was near: keys, talking, footsteps, anything. It was approaching two hours since Viktor left. No phone call or anything, nothing to let him now that his mate was alive and okay.

 

Makkachin was sitting beside Yuuri with her head in his lap. She would whine occasionally sensing the omega’s anxiousness, but Yuuri would just shush her and pat the head. “It’s okay Makka he will be back soon.” He reassured, for the dog or himself, he wasn’t sure. He sighed and stood, going to the front door, before recoiling harshly.

 

_“I love you, and **don't leave the house.”**_

 

He inhaled sharply. How could he forget about that? It was the only thing keeping him from running outside in this storm and looking for his mate. He growled in frustration banging on the front door. After a minute, he stood and slid down to the floor and let a few tears slip past his lids. _‘Where are you Viktor?’_

 

* * *

 

 The second Viktor left the house he could feel his omega’s anxiousness and promised himself that he would be fast. Ten minutes tops. He could not possibly walk any further than three miles, or else he would be in unbearable pain from being away from his bonded. He raked his mind for any shops that could be open at this moment. It kept coming up blank.

 

“Dammit.” He cursed. He looked around there was no one in sight, he was sure he was going the right way. Usually, he has Yuuri with him when they go on their walks. And his Yuuri remembers every street, store, and prices of where they go to. There was no way he was letting his omega out right now, not when he could barely see his hand in front of his face.

 

He started to feel a familiar ache in his chest. _‘I’m getting close to one mile.’_ He thought. He was not sure where he was at now, but his was on a city sidewalk he knew that for sure. _‘I have to provide for my family.’_ He kept repeating to himself as he got lost in the all white city.

 

He knew that if it had been somewhat visible he would be back by now. Viktor was not sure how long he had been walking around, he reached in his pocket to grab his phone to find nothing. He quickly checked the other pocket on his coat and came up empty, growling in irritation he checked his pants pockets.

 

Still nothing.

 

Now he was lost, cold, and phoneless. How was he supposed to call his omega and let him know that he was okay? Quickly turning around he started his was back. Wherever back was.

 

* * *

 

 

Yuuri looked back up at the clock, he was still seated by the door wrapped in a blanket that smelt like the alpha. It was reaching the third hour, and he was ready to break the command and run out there himself. He sighed as the poodle came around the corner and down to him. “I miss him too Makka.”

 

Then he heard something, his head twitched towards the sound. _‘Am I just imagining things?’_ He questioned, he quickly stood up and went to the window. He could not see anything in particular. _‘I’m going crazy’_ He thought.

 

“Maybe I should call him?” He asked to poodle. Makka barked. He dialed Viktor’s number and waited, then he heard it. The ringtone. From Viktor’s phone. Viktor’s phone’s ringtone. Viktor’s phone was here. He ran around the living room looking for the source, the call ended. He called back and went to search again. “Oh no, oh no, oh no..” He kept repeating. If Viktor’s phone is here and Viktor is out there...he did not want to think about it.

 

He followed it into the kitchen and searched around, “Where are you?” He called out sounding frustrated. He almost gave up before something flashed in the corner of his eye. The phone! He ran over and found it next the coffee maker, his eyes quickly filled with tears.

 

_“I know honey, but you know what they say. “ Yuuri started._

 

_“What?”_

 

_“You can’t teach an old dog new tricks.”_

 

He wiped his tears as soon as they fell, _‘Damn hormones’_ He thought angrily. He ran out of the kitchen, Viktor’s phone in hand, and tossed on his coat. “Stay here.” He said to Makkachin. He put his hand on the doorknob, the harsh feeling came back. He gritted his teeth and gasp. He never broke his alpha’s commands before. But, Viktor was in danger, that filled him with determination.

 

Yuuri forcefully yanked open the doorknob, the wind was strong he could feel it, but it was blocked by a figure. The figure looked surprised to come face to face with him.

 

“Yuuri! I told you to stay inside.” Lecture the alpha. Yuuri felt the tears freely falling down his face. “Viktor.” He cried, Viktor was quite surprised, but wrapped his arms around the omega ushering them inside.

 

“Shh, I’m here. It’s okay. See I’m fine zolotse, shh.” Viktor stood slightly rocking them both whispering encouragements into the omega’s ear.

 

“Sorry, hormones.” Yuuri finally said as he wiped his eyes. “Why were you gone so long? What happened? I thought you were hurt!.” Yuuri ranted. He was still upset about the whole ordeal.

 

“I’m so sorry baby, you were right nothing was open. Not even the corner markets. I got lost going. I was almost a mile out, before my heart start to ache. I became so lost I could not find my way back; I was going to call you, but I left my phone here. Eventually, I could barely see our home from where I was walking.” The alpha explained, he was still holding Yuuri tightly not wanting to let him go. “I am so sorry.” He said deeply, breathing in Yuuri’s scent.

 

Yuuri did the same, Viktor’s scent always calmed him. “I forgive you, I got so scared when you weren’t home in an hour. Then one hour become three, then I found you phone. Which meant that you were out there without any option for help.”

 

“Shhh. I am here now.” Viktor reassured, “Now, how about a nice hot bath so we can relax and calm down.”

 

“That sounds-”

 

“Achoo!”

 

“Bless yo-” Yuuri was cut off again.

 

“Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!” Viktor shuddered at the amount of sneezes that just went through him.

 

“Oh no.” Yuuri stated.

 

“Sorry. Achoo!. Probably, just a case of the sneezes huh? It is nothing.” Viktor tried to play it off.

 

Yuuri laughed at his alpha. “Come on let’s get in the hot bath, then get you some medicine. I think you are getting a cold.” Yuuri chuckled, leading the whining alpha upstairs to their shared bathroom.

 

“But Yuuuuri..Achoo! I’m not sick..Achoo!.. I don’t want the nasty grape medicine. Achoo!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told ya, I was going to keep it as fluffy as possible!! It always feels like I write a lot then when I post it looks really short. Ah...I guess if it looks good to me then it his fine. Tell me what you guys think, as you can see   
> I added two more chapter to the story mainly, because I can never really get my point across in short stories so I just made it two chapter longer. 
> 
> Comment, Kudo, and Bookmark! See you soon ;)


	4. Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Viktor is starting to get better!! But, there is someone how isn't so excited about Yuuri and Viktor...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN, well here we are Chapter 4. I just love Protective Viktor which is why I put him in this chapter. But I also love Dramatic Viktor which is why I put him in this chapter. A little it of Yuuri nursing Viktor back to health and Viktor being protective. So here it is enjoy!!

Month 4

 

“I feel fine Yu-mph.” Viktor was quickly shushed as another spoonful of soup was shoved into his mouth.

 

“Eat.” Was all Yuuri said as he put another spoonful into the alpha’s mouth. Viktor sighed as his omega fed him.

 

“But Yuuuuri I feel fine. I’m okay see.” Viktor sat up, and for a second he was okay then he started coughing. Then, the coughing made him shiver and grab the blanket. He smiled sheepishly, “Okay, maybe not hundred percent.” He concluded. Yuuri smiled fondly at him, and shook his head.

 

“Exactly, that is why I am going to get you back to full charge.” Yuuri put the final spoonful of soup in to Viktor’s mouth, before getting up to put it in the sink. That was the plan anyway. Viktor reached out and grabbed his upper arm, pulling him back a little.

 

“Yuuri! Don’t go, I’m weak and fragile.” Viktor cried out dramatically, even going as far as to lay his arm across his eyes. “If you leave, I will never recover.” He did a fake cough into his elbow. The alpha tossed himself back onto the pillows, and peaked from under his arm to see if his omega was feeling sad for him.

 

He wasn’t.

 

Yuuri looked unimpressed with the whole act and told Viktor so. “I’ve been with you for a year Viktor. I know when you are acting or being for real, so unless you want the bedroom to pile up with dirty dishes that **you** are going to wash. Then, please let me go.” Yuuri said with a small smile.

 

Viktor pouted and let his arm go. He heard Yuuri start up the sink in the kitchen, and after a few moments the omega entered the room and sat down in the chair next to the window. Viktor’s eyebrows drew together in confusion, why was he sitting in the bed with him. There was more than enough room on the bed for the both of them.

 

“Uh-Yuuri why are you all the way over there? I can not cuddle you from across the room.” The Russian asked.

 

Yuuri looked up from his phone, “You’re sick Viktor, and I do not want to get sick too. Especially, now since I am pregnant, besides I can love you from over here.” Yuuri explained, “Also, you are due for another dose of medicine soon it have been twelve hours already. I can see it is starting to wear off.”

 

“How can you tell?” Viktor asked.

 

“You’re still awake and talking.” Yuuri said sarcastically.

 

“My Yura is so mean.” Viktor whined.

 

__________

 

“Yuuri I’m dying.” Viktor whined from the bed, but Yuuri could here it all the way from the kitchen, where he was making some more soup for the sick alpha. “Save me.” The alpha called again, before going into a coughing fit.

 

Yuuri smiled fondly, turning down the soup so it can simmer. He walked back into their shared room where Viktor laid in a mound of blankets, “If you were dying, you would not be able to call for help you know.” Yuuri pointed out.

 

“Ah yes, but my soulmate, love of my life, my omega, my ever so sweet Yuuri will always come to my rescue.” Viktor exclaimed hoarsely.

 

“Sshh Viktor, if you yell anymore you are going to lose your voice and if you do, how are you going to tell me I’m pretty?” Yuuri looked up from his lashes, in all honesty he was just playing around with his alpha. He should’ve know Viktor was going to take him seriously.

 

Viktor gasped at the statement, “I will never, not call you pretty Yura. You are the most prettiest boy, prettiest skater, prettiest omega, prettiest cook, pretties cleaner, prettiest-” If Yuuri hadn’t stop him, he feared Viktor would go on forever.

 

“I get it, I get it. But, please no more yelling. I really like you voice.” Yuuri started seriously this time.

 

“Anything for you moya lobov.” The alpha said softly bringing their foreheads close together.

_____

 

“How are you feeling Vitya.” Yuuri was happy to say that the alpha was getting better, he had been sick for almost five days now and was showing signs of improving. He heard a sniffle from the bed, followed by a snore. He walked around to see Viktor fast asleep, _‘Ah must be the medicine.’_ Yuuri thought.

 

He checked the medicines that Viktor has been using so far and saw that they were practically empty. Not even enough for another dose. He quickly tossed on some pants and Viktor’s old t-shirt. He put on his coat, grabbed his keys, walking out of the door. The snow from the storm had started to melt and now all the shops were open. That meant that he could run to the corner store really quickly and be back home before Viktor woke up.

 

He locked the door and headed down the sidewalk to where the store was, as he was getting closer he could not shake the feeling that someone was watching him. He quickly turned around and did not see anything unusual, he huffed and continued his way to the store. 

 

‘I’m probably just being paranoid.’ He thought. He made it to the small corner store, walking through the automatic doors. Inside was a bit empty, but he was not worried about that. He went through each aisle, until he came across the one he was looking for.

 

When he had first moved here he was not very good at reading the Russian language. So he ended up buying stomach pain pills for a headache and headache pills for his stomach bug. Now whenever he needed medicine he always went with his alpha. But his alpha was not here now, and it was all up to him.

 

He tried to remember what the packaging looked like when a hand grabbed his shoulder, “Hey you’re that Yuuri Katsuki that married to the Viktor aren’t you?” He quickly shook the hand off his shoulder and turned around to see who touched him. It was a tall woman whose face was as flawless as ever, her hair was shiny and bouncy and went down her back, she was wearing a tight fitting outfit and heels that looked dangerous. Most of all she reeked of alpha.

 

Yuuri paused for a moment before replying, “Yes that is me. But, if you don’t mind I am just trying to grab some medicine. So if you could just excuse me.” Yuuri tried to turn back around to look at the medicines, but was harshly pinned against the shelf. The alpha’s grip was tight on his wrists and he was unable to move his shake his way out at all.

 

She looked him up and down, “Really?! Viktor left me for you. He really set the bar down low to pick someone as ugly and whorish as you.” She spat out, “You think that you can just take Viktor from the skating world, from me, and making him give up his dreams just so you can ride his cock.”

 

Yuuri was stunned into silence.

 

“What can’t speak, you are such a plain bitch. I mean look at you, you’re fat, and wearing rags.. Does Viktor like you sloppy is that why he picked such a loser to coach. He only feels bad for you, did you know that.” She continued. Yuuri was never one to start a fight, he was more of a submissive omega than a dominate one. Which meant that he was rarely in these situations, whenever someone even breathed too close to him Viktor was there to protect him.

 

“I don’t know who you are, but you better let me go.” Yuuri said trying to pull his arms out of the woman’s grip.

 

“Oh so the kitten has claws.” She said, “You do not need to know who I am, but if I catch you in public with Viktor again I will-”

 

“You will what?” A new voice said, both heads turned towards the source. Yuuri never felt happier than in that moment, the lady, however, looked more angry than before.

 

“I will hurt him.” She finished harshly.

 

“Oh? Is that how we are now.” Viktor said, his voice remained calmed but his eyes screamed anger.  “How about you run back to your little whore house, Irene.” He moved closer to them subtly.

 

She cried out in frustration, “You just have to ruin everything don’t you Nikiforov. It could have just been us, we could’ve been happy together. But, no! You ran away and got yourself a whore, an ugly one at that too.” She screamed.

 

Yuuri’s eyes widened in realization, ‘Oh so this must be one of Viktor’s PR ‘aka’ fake girlfriends’ Yuuri concluded, he remember seeing them together on a magazine, back in Viktor’s junior days. He tried to yank his hands form out of Irene’s grasp again. But failed, she laughed at his attempts. As she glanced down at him, keeping him against the shelves. Viktor was quick was run over and pull her off of him. She may have been strong, but Viktor was way stronger.

 

“Never touch my omega again.” He growled out. “You have an hour to leave this country, yes I mean Russia. If I see you again, you can bet your life that you will never see the daylight again. Understood?” Viktor wreaked of dominance, Irene was never one to back down from a fight, however, she did now how to pick and choose her battles.

 

“Understood?” Viktor barked louder at her face, she squeaked and moved away from the angry alpha.

 

“I will be back Nikiforov.” She shouted, before quickly making her departure.

 

Viktor quickly went over to his omega pulling him close. Yuuri his face inside of Viktor’s chest trying to calm down from the whole scene. “Let me see your wrists.” Viktor demanded softly, Yuuri shook his head and buried his face deeper into the alpha’s chest. “Okay, okay. We do not have to now. Let’s go home, da?” Viktor said instead. Yuuri nodded as the alpha picked him up, as he walked past the cash register the employee just stared at them with big eyes.

 

Viktor growled a bit at the starting beta, the beta quickly looked somewhere else.

 

___________

 

When they arrived home Viktor placed Yuuri on their couch, slowly undressing him. Until he was just in Viktor’s old t-shirt that went down to his thighs, before gently talking his wrists and tensing up at the hand shaped bruises developing there. He got up to get some bandages and ointment from the hallway closet, before returning to his omega.

 

It was silent as Viktor wrapped his wrist, before Yuuri broke the silence. “How did you know that I was in trouble?” The omega asked quietly. Viktor paused for a moment before answering.

 

“My soulmate, love of my life, my omega, my ever so sweet Yuuri. I will **always** come to your rescue.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo okay, that was a lot right. That is not the last the we will be seeing of Irene she might pop up once or twice as the story goes. I just love a good protecting scene, I think this if the first one that I have done, and did a good job. What do you guys think?? As always if there is any mistakes that I have overlooked whether they are spelling or grammar please do not be afraid to point those out...but in a nice way please I am very sensitive ;) <3
> 
> Also Kudo, Comment, and/or Bookmark!!! I will see you guys very soon!


	5. Real

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet and Fluffy chapter lies ahead!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! That was a nice winter break, but soon I will be returning to college which means I will never finish the story or I will but it would just take a while. But here it is I have outline my plans for Ch.5-11 and looks good, just have to write it all and make sure it makes since and volia!
> 
> Enjoy!

Month 5

 

It was Sunday morning in St.Petersburg, and although it was May it seemed like the cold would never end for Yuuri. He was standing in front of the balcony window watching the city from above, it also seemed like the city never slept either. He sighed.

 

“Viktor can we go out on the balcony?” He asked hopefully. Viktor has been extremely possessive and paranoid after the whole Irene incident. Who wouldn’t? But now Yuuri was not allowed to go outside by himself, if he woke up in the middle of the night he had to wake Viktor up, and he wasn’t allowed to be near any-

 

“Yuuri get away from the window!” Arms quickly snaked around his torso and pulled him back away from the balcony. “Yuuri, no windows remember? You could get shot, hurt, or seen by anyone.” He rushed, quickly closing the curtains over the balcony, encasing the living room in darkness.

 

“So I guess that means no balcony, huh?” Yuuri said to himself, but Viktor heard him anyway.

 

“No balcony today, maybe tomorrow.” He stated.

 

“You always say tomorrow, but we never do.” Yuuri shot back. Viktor took a step forward, but Yuuri held his ground. “Look, I know you want to keep my safe.”

 

“Of course I do.”

 

“But you won't let me get any sunlight Viktor. You know Vitamin D, for the baby. I need to go outside at some point. Plus, I am not getting any exercise being cooped up in this dark house.” Yuuri explained, he liked being isolated as much as the next person, but this was too much.

 

“What do you mean you need exercise, we exercise every night.” Viktor wiggled his eyebrows.

 

“I’m serious Viktor.” Yuuri said crossing his arms. “I don’t like-” Yuuri paused suddenly.

 

“Yuuri, my love, what is it?” Viktor asked worryingly, closing the distance between them.

 

“Shh..” Yuuri said, he gently placed his hand over his stomach to make sure he was sure. And sure enough he felt and tiny kick, he wanted to scream in joy and tell the whole town. So far he has not felt a thing from his baby, the doctor told him to give it some time. He had been so worried about not feeling anything from their child, but finally he felt a kick.

 

“Viktor, our baby kicked.” He said excitedly. Viktor actually did scream out in joy and kneeled to down his omega’s belly. He placed both of his hands on his stomach and pressed a kiss on to him.

 

He waited for a moment, before he felt it too, “Hello, are you moving in there. I am so proud of you and so is your mama.” He said, “My little boy.” He pressed another kiss to his stomach.

 

Yuuri was smiling through the whole exchange, “You think they will be a boy huh?” He asked rubbing his hand through the alpha’s silver hair.

 

“Da.”

 

“I feel like it is a girl.” He replied. “A boy will be nice too, but I’ve always wanted a girl first.” He continued.

 

“As long as they have you looks and personality, moya lobov, then I am set for life.” Viktor said. He was being completely honest. His omega was a so sweet and kind for his own good, always putting other before himself, and being as so kind as to give him a chance.

 

Yuuri shook his head, “No way! They would always be clumsy and anxious, my hair is always a mess, and I have oily skin, I want them to have your looks and personality.” He said. Viktor stood up and wrapped his arms around his wait instead.

 

“My omega is so cute.” He said.

 

Yuuri whined, “Stop it, no I’m not.”

 

“My omega is so kind.”

 

“V-Vik-”

 

“My omega is so handsome.”

 

“I-I-”

 

“My omega is so sexy and demanding.”

 

“A-”

 

“My omega is spoiled-”

 

“Hey!”

 

“But so humble.”

 

“My omega is special.”

 

“Viktor.”

 

“My omega belongs to me only.”

 

“Of course I do.” Yuuri said leaning in a bit. ‘Almost there.’ Viktor thought.

 

“I love my omega so much, because he is Yuuri.” Viktor finished, “And even though he does not see the beauty in himself, I am blinded by it. I wish that our child has my omega’s kind nature, gentle heart, beauty, determination, and ambition as much as he does.” He finished. He does not like when Yuuri points out the flaws in himself, because Viktor knows that Yuuri still does not think he is worthy enough for him. Even though Viktor does not think he is worthy enough for Yuuri.

 

So he likes to do this sometimes, hold his Yuuri in his arms, tell him how amazing he is, and every time the list is different. To show that he has over a hundred reasons that his omega is special to him. Yuuri does not understand that he is too beautiful for his own good, he has seen the way people stare at his omega wherever they go.

 

“Your so kind, alpha.”

 

* * *

 

Later on that night as they were settling into bed Viktor suddenly said, “Kiyoshi.”

 

“What?” Yuuri asked.

 

“Kiyoshi, if they are a boy then I like the name Kiyoshi.” Viktor stated.

 

Yuuri smiled, “That is a Japanese name. Well in that case I wanted to name our daughter-”

 

“Victoria!” Viktor shouted, Yuuri stared at him for a moment, before busting out laughing. His alpha looked dejected and pouted. “I thought it was good name.” He mumbled.

 

Yuuri tried to control his laughter, “It was a brilliant name Honey, but don’t you think that it is a bit self-absorbed of you.” He giggled.

 

“I guess.” The alpha sighed, Yuuri hummed and leaned over to kiss him.

 

“As I saying I would like our daughter’s name to be Russian.”

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yea, I am just not sure about the name yet.” He laid his head on Viktor’s chest.

 

“We will figure it out soon.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have made it to the bottom of Ch.5!!!!
> 
> Cool, so if you guys like it or see some spelling/grammar errors please tell me in the comments below. I read through them, but when I post the story I see more mistakes *sigh*
> 
> Comment, Kudo, and Bookmark <3


	6. Boy or Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are they having a boy or a girl ?!?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapter in one day, I feel productive.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy Ch.6

Month 6

 

Yuuri’s doctor appointment was today, to see how their baby was doing along with the sex of them. Yuuri was practically shaking in excitement to find out, he knew it was a girl, but Viktor was set on it being a boy. Usually people know if it is going to be a boy or girl during the 16-20 weeks, but their baby is being stubborn and crossing their legs. 

 

“I know you are excited, moya lobov, but let’s not shake out of the bed okay?” The alpha chuckled as he fed Yuuri their breakfast. 

 

“But, Viktor, today is the day we find out if we are having a little boy or a little girl.” He gushed.

 

“Open.” Yuuri took a bite out of the waffles. “I know, baby, but let us finish breakfast first hmm..”

 

Yuuri nodded, took the fork from Viktor’s hand, and devoured the food in front of him. Viktor stared in awe and shock at the image in front of him. Soon enough Yuuri finished all of the food on the tray.

 

“Okay let’s get ready.” Yuuri said excitedly, as he went to the bathroom for a shower. Viktor looked at the tray longling.

 

“I made it for the both of us.” He sighed.

 

Yuuri poked his head out from the bathroom door, “You going to join me, Vitya?”

 

Viktor has never moved faster.

 

* * *

 

 

“Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. We are here, this is happening. Can you believe it Vitya?  We get to find out if we are having a boy or a girl. I can not wait.” Yuuri rushed, jumping out of the car before Viktor got out. The alpha was quick to jump out and race around the car to grab him.

 

“Yuuri, I know you are excited, but please follow the rules. I will let it slide this time, but next time please wait for me.” Viktor stated, Yuuri looked down with a blush on his face. 

 

‘I completely forgot about that rule.’ He thought. “I’m sorry.” He said, he grabbed Viktor’s hand and pulled them along to the building.

 

“It is okay, just please stay calm.” He said, Viktor thought this was quite funny. It was usually Yuuri who told him to calm down. He cannot deny, however, how cute his omega looks all happy like that. “You’re beautiful.” He said aloud.

 

Yuuri blushed and looked away, “So are you.” He said quietly, Viktor gently squeezed his hand.

 

They entered the building and took the elevator up to the 3rd floor. After, they signed in they sat in the waiting room to be called.

 

“That’s strange.” Yuuri stated.

 

“What is?”

 

“We are the only ones here. Last time we came here this place was packed.” Yuuri said looking around, Viktor sheepishly rubbed his neck.

 

“Well after the incident, I thought it might be safer if we came and no one was here. So I just booked the whole place for a hour.”

 

Yuuri squawked, “V-Viktor!” He shouted.

 

“What should have made it two hours.”

 

“What?! No, I-”

 

“Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov.” He was cut off by the nurse.

 

“We will talk about this later.” He finished. They both stood up and went through the usually routine of weight, blood pressure, heart, and height check.

 

“Everything looks perfect, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov. Are you feeling well, any symptoms that seemed out of the ordinary?” She asked going to the computer.

 

“No, everything is going smoothly.” He answered and Viktor nodded in agreement. 

 

The very first doctor they had went to, when Yuuri started his pregnancy, was an old man. An old man that was very traditional and believed that omegas should be keep chained up and silent. He would call Yuuri a whore and not address him, only Viktor. When asked if there had been any symptoms or problems Yuuri tried to answer, but the doctor had all but yelled in face, and told him to shut up and stay quiet. Needless to say that doctor never saw the light of day again, Yuuri still remembers how brutal Viktor was when that happened.It makes him horny.

 

“That is excellent, I am just going to log all of this in and the doctor will be in here shortly.” The nurse smiled and shut the door behind herself.

 

It was silent for a moment, before, “Yuuri are you...wet?” Viktor asked. Yuuri blushed all the way down his neck.

 

“Don’t say it out loud! That’s embarrassing.” He whined covering his face.

 

Viktor laughed and gently pulled his hands of his face, “What are thinking about?” He asked, stealing a quick kiss.

“

Uh-um nothing.” He answered.

 

“I did not know you could get horny off of nothing, Yura.” He replied still holding Yuuri’s hands.

 

“Just thinking about how strong you are.” Yuuri replied, looking down.

 

“Oh?” Viktor sounded amused.

 

“Viktoru, don’t tease me.” He pouted, taking his hands out of Viktor’s and crossing his arms.

 

“I’m not,” He stole another kiss, “Do not worry, I will show you how strong I am when we get home.” He kissed his omega one more time before sitting down in the seat behind him. Just in time for the doctor to open the door.

 

To Yuuri’s embarrassment, the doctor sprayed a scent neutralizer in the room, he want the earth to swallow him whole right now. The alpha smiled and patted his back.

 

“You are not the first, Mr. Katsuki-Nikiforov, and will not be the last.” The doctor said with a smile. That made him feel a bit better.

 

“Now. it seems like everything is running smoothly. Hopefully this time your baby’s legs are uncrossed so we can finally determine the sex. Shall we?” He asked putting on a pair of gloves. A nurse came in with the ultrasound machine and helped set it up.

 

Yuuri laid back along the chair and stared at the screen. “This may be cold.” The doctor warned. He spread the jelly over his stomach and placed the wand on the area.

 

“Now then let’s see here.” He muttered under is breath, “There they are.” He said.

 

Viktor and Yuuri both smiled at the image, “As you can see here, here is the head, the arms, and the-” The doctor cut himself short.

 

“Is something wrong.” Yuuri asked worryingly.

 

“Oh.” The doctor said, he stood up a bit straighter and moved the wand around some more.

 

“Would you look at that.” He said.

 

“Look at what?” Viktor asked. The doctor started gently applying pressure to Yuuri's abdomen. It was completely silent for a few moments, the image on the screen and changing slightly.

 

The doctor did one more push, and sighed. “Congratulations, you’re having twins.”

 

“Twins?” The both said at the same time.

 

“Yes, I can tell you the one I see now is definitely a girl.” 

 

Yuuri shouted out, “Yes!”

 

Viktor still looked shocked at the fact of having twins.

 

“The one that seems to be hiding behind their sister is a….” They held their breaths as the waited.

 

“Boy.”

 

Both Yuuri and Viktor stared at the screen in awe. “Our babies.” Yuuri whispered.

 

“Well, it looks like we need to go shopping some more.” Viktor said, he could not wipe the smile off his face even if he wanted to.

 

“Congratulations, both of you. I will have the pictures ready in the front.” He cleaned off the jelly on Yuuri’s stomach and left.

 

* * *

 

 

When Yuuri and Viktor got home, they were on cloud nine. 

 

“How about I make Katsudon for dinner tonight.” Yuuri suggested, “To celebrate.” He added quickly.

 

“Of course, that sounds perfect.” He grabbed Yuuri’s hand leading them to bedroom.

 

“Where are we going?” Yuuri asked.

 

“To show you how strong I am.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, Surprise, Surprise. Were you guys expecting that? 
> 
> You probably were, lol. 
> 
> Comment, Kudo, and Bookmark!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! You here, now I'm nervous.
> 
> Congratulations, you have made it to the bottom of the first chapter. So tell me was it good? Funny? Did I misspell anything? I have this tendency to spell Alpha as Lapha and spell check does not do anything about it soooo. If I overlooked anything like that please let me know. 
> 
> Also, thank you for reading this first chapter. I'm trying to make them longer without becoming boring so I think I achieved that. Maybe?
> 
> Anyways leave a comment down below, or kudo this, or bookmark it. Or you know whatever lol. 
> 
> Happy Holidays Everyone!! Even of you don't celebrate anything!!!


End file.
